One conventional technique for determining the location of a device is triangulation. Triangulation involves determining angles to the device from known points at either end of a fixed baseline. To use triangulation to determine the location of a transmitting device, the angles of arrival of signals received from the transmitting device may be measured at two or more receiving locations. The angles of arrival define lines of position between the transmitting device and the receiving locations. The intersection of these lines-of-position may be used to form an estimate of the transmitting device's location.
Transmitting devices that transmit shorter-duration signals or signals with lower SNRs are more difficult to locate than devices that transmit longer-duration signals or signals with higher SNRs. This is because accurate angles-of arrival are more difficult to obtain for shorter-duration signals and signals with low SNRs (e.g., due to longer sampling times, among other things).
Thus, there are general needs for systems and methods to accurately determine a TDOA of signals received from transmitting devices, particularly transmitting devices that transmit short-duration signals or signals with low SNRs. There are general needs for systems and methods to accurately determine an AOA of signals received from transmitting devices, particularly a transmitting device that transmits short-duration signals or signals with low SNRs. There are also needs for systems and methods to accurately determine a location of a transmitting device, particularly a transmitting device that transmits short-duration signals or signals with low SNRs.